ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Security
security is the second episode of the first battle of the first season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War plot The government of the country of the planet that Ben,Gwen and kevin fell in accepted to let them stay until they found a way to return home. (they can't use the ship beacuse they can find them easly and it needs repairing). when they were in the police station , the officer gave them a permit to stay in the planet until they find a way to return home. after a secondes the door has been crashed . another officer wearing a helmet was behind the door and a soldiers were behind him. The officer with a helemet showed his badge then he said : I don't think they are going any were . Everybody was surprised. The soldiers took them out . the officer said : wait the government accepted them. The strange officer said : I don't care . The strange officer told them to put their hands up . Then he raised his laser pistol up . the officer : this kind of weapons mustn't be used by the cups . The strange officer : I don't care. Gwen created a mana shield when she thought the officer is going to shot them . The strange officer said : I think you are trying to challenge me. Then he shouted : soldiers . The soldiers start shooting the shield . Ben : I will take them away. Transformation into XLR8. Gwen : I will let you go out of the shield zone. XLR8 got out of the shield zone . Then he started going around the buildings and he said : you can't catch me. The officer ran fast to the shield then he told Gwen and kevin that they need to go to another police station because they need to find some information about this man. The strange officer tried to stop them but Gwen flew with them using here powers. They knew that is not an officer and it's a trap. Gwen thought that's maybe a trick made by the same people who sent FX1 and FX2. The officer told them about the aliens who are controling some parts of the planet . They remember what Azmuth said about the strangers. He told that the officer maybe a spy of them. XLR8 transformed to Echo Echo and start fighting the soldiers. The strange officer called the back up....... a machines started moving in the city the people in the city were scared. When Ben saw the machines he said : Wait you are not an officer. The stranger : Really , you are thinking so fast. Echo Echo transformed into GreenArms. Green arms after shouting his name : I didn't say fourArms becuase it's green and he has got one eye , I think thats new. GreenArms Caught the soldiers and the machine with a plants he grew. The stranger tried to shoot him but he avoided the shots then he cuaght him with plants . The stranger tore the plants. GreenArms : stronger than I thought. After he said that he ran to attack him . The stranger : and stronger than you what you are thinking. The Stranger avoided GreenArms. One of the machines attacked GreenArms . The strangers returned to his vehicle. GreenArms fought the machines. Gwen , Kevin and the cops were also fighting the machines in another place. Kevin : I think we should see Ben. Gwen : And we are going to leave them to the cops ? Kevin : They want us not them , they will follow us. A hands are writing on a keyboard . The stranger were driving his vehicle then he pushed GreenArms , then he said : this is the end tennyson. GreenArms transformed into DiamondHead . DiamondHead : I don't think. A diamond column crashed the vehicle. The stranger got out of the vehicle. A diamond stone pushed him the helmet and a parts of the suit has been broke . He threw the helmet away. GreenArms : Wait you are FX robot. The writer (controller of the robot) stoped writing, then he pressed a key. The robot voice changed then he said : Self-Control started, FX3 mission is ... mission 1.4 destroy the aliens (he means Ben ,Gwen and kevin). The machines start shoting faster . FX3 ran away. DiamondHead tried to follow him . when FX3 was running Gwen and kevin saw him . Kevin Don't tell me ..... . DiamondHead : Yes , it is FX3 , He won't to take us out of the planet. The machines shot them all (not FX3). And FX3 ran away. The three fought the machines and FX3 was controlling them. Gwen : we need to end this fast . Kevin : I think one of us should follow FX3 . DiamondHead transformed to Upgrade. Upgrade:you will follow him and we will destroy all this things . Kevin : Ok . Then he absorbed a metal part of the machines then he ran to find FX3. Upgrade jumped on a one of the machines and controlled it . He started fighting the machines with Gwen. Kevin : This is the best you can do FX3 . FX3 shoot him . Kevin created a shield of metal then he threw the shield on FX3. Kevin : That was weak. Upgrade destroyed a machine and controlled another one then he upgraded it. Gwen and Ben (Upgrade) destroyed a lot of them. suddenly the machines stopped and start getting back . Upgrade : They are getting back . Gwen : Maybe. Upgrade : What do you mean. Gwen : they maybe have a plane. Upgrade returned to a human .Ben :lets follow them. The machines were going to an energy tower. the lights around them were flashing. Gwen : I think they are absorbing the power. Ben : No , I am sure they are. Gwen : How to get in there . Ben : you don't need , I will do , The warrior aliens are stronger ,faster and smarter . He pressed the blue button then he said : I think this is small and can do what we need. Transformation to Transporter . After shouting his name transporter appeared there. He start shoting the pressure shots. Transporter was shoting and transporting. Transporter transported behind Gwen . Gwen scared when he appeared suddenly . He asked her : What do you think this tall columns are made for. Gwen : they are used for posters. The columns where big heavy columns . Transporter used his vibration to make the columns fall down on the machines . then he transported and used his vibration in many places to make the machines fall down. Transporter : I need to see Kevin . Gwen : wait for me ... oh come on. Transporter stood far away from them , he used his zooming sight to see Kevin and FX3 fighting. Transporter stood behind FX3 . Transporter : I think this is the end . FX3 attacked with laser but he didn't find him. Transporter caught FX3 with his back energy whips. FX3 fall down . Transporter circle him with a pressure shot. Transporter stood on FX3 body and started the vibration , then he shot a pressure shot on his head. Transporter cut FX3 neck. Kevin : That was a small destruction. Gwen came : good job but next time you should wait for me. Ben returned to a human. in the police station. Officer : I think you did a good job , we will give you any think you want. Kevin : great reward , but we don't have any time. Ben : what we need is to find the way home. Officer : There is a one space station in this country , it takes you to a space station out of the planet , from there you can return to the Earth. Kevin : where is it . Officer : It 's in one of our Islands , there is one city and a sea between this city and the Island. Ben : We should be fast , the strangers are following us and we need to return fast. Major events *FX3 has been destroyed. *Ben ,Kevin and Gwen are on the way to the space station. *They knew more things about the strangers. *XLR8,Echo Echo , GreenArms,DiamondHead,Upgrade and Transporter made their Cosmic War debut Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *The Officer Villains: *FX3 *FX3 machines *FX3 Controller Aliens used: *XLR8 (First re-appearance) *Echo Echo (First re-appearance) *GreenArms (First appearance) *DiamondHead (First re-appearance) *Upgrade (First re-appearance) *Transporter (First appearance) See also : *The new force part : 2 *Transporter Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode